Getting to Know You
by SparkleMoonBunny
Summary: Draco and Harry are sworn enemies but, when a spell is placed on Draco he begins to see things in a whole new light.*Sorry Not a slash* New: Redid the layout! Chapter 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey it's me again! I decided to once again try and write another Harry Potter story. I mea it took me long enough. I thought I try to write not only about Harry but everyone's favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy! Sorry though it's not a slash. Please remember I do not own Harry or his friends in the book. But I just rented them for about a few days. So please R&R because no one ever responds to my stories(  
  
  
  
Getting to Know You  
  
By SparkleMoonBunny  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table picking with his dinner. For some reason the beef casserole didn't seem that appealing to him tonight. But, then again he did have a rather horrible day to begin with. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's two goons, sat across from him and watched him pick up a piece of beef with his fork and drop back into his plate over and over again. Sensing he was being watched the blond boy cast cold grey eyes upon them. "What are you two staring at?" he challenged. The two idiots shook their heads and cast their heads down. "Nothing. Just that you look mad," Crabbe with his shaggy brown hair falling into his bent face. "Yeah," Goyle agreed. Malfoy grunted and turned around to look behind him. He glanced over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables till his came to Gryffindor's. He watched disgruntled as the young witches and wizards ate their dinner and chatted merrily with their friends. But Draco's blood pressure rose as he watched one particular wizard chatting and laughing with his friends. Potter. Usually Draco would come over to Potter's table and throw all kinds of insults at him but tonight he had no other option then to keep to himself. It wasn't too long ago that both boys were in the halls fighting and he, Draco Malfoy had gotten into trouble by that hag McGonagall. He and the rest of the Slytherins were walking back to the castle from Hagrid's Care of Magical Creature's Class laughing up a storm. "Did you see Weasley burn his fingers?" Pansy Parkinson called out wiping her eyes. The rest of the Slytherins grew into a rage of laughs and some fell on the ground laughing hard. "Yeah," agreed Malfoy. "Weasley had to be rushed to the hospital wing! I wonder if his parents can afford to pay the medical costs?" Upon hearing this the group grew even louder and didn't realize that Harry Potter was standing behind them with a grim look on his face. "That's not funny Malfoy," he warned standing behind Draco. Malfoy stopped laughing and a devilish grin crept across his face. He spun and faced Harry. "Oh really, Potter? Well I thought it was very humorous. It isn't everyday that muggle associating, Weasley, scorches his fingers," the blond boy said smugly. Draco then folded his arms and smiled maliciously. His pale blond hair reflected the afternoon Sun and his brilliant black robes flapped lazily in the wind. The rest of the Slytherins with mouths gaped, stood in a group and watched to see if there would be a fight. Harry dropped his book bag and stepped closer to his nemesis till they were eye to eye. "Take that back," Harry snarled. Green eyes meeting grey ones, Malfoy's smile grew wider. "Make me." Harry then lost it and before Malfoy knew what was happening, Harry had him on the ground and was punching him in the face and stomach. Draco used all his strength and managed to pry Potter off him. Then he threw a punch to Harry's jaw. Harry rolled on the ground clutching his jaw. Draco saw this and threw out his foot to kick him but was pulled down by the Boy Who Lived. Malfoy fell unto his back and Harry gave him one hard blow to the stomach. The rest of the Slytherins gathered around them forming a circle. They began chanting out "Fight! Fight" and words of encouragement to Draco. Not about to be made a fool of, Malfoy punched Harry hard in the nose causing his glasses to break. "You stupid prat! You broke my glasses," Harry called out blindly clutching his bleeding nose. "Oh cry me a river, Potter," Malfoy spat out wiping his bleeding lip. "You had it coming! In fact I'd fight you- "What's this I hear about fighting?" a female voice interrupted. The Slytherins, Malfoy, and Harry all turned around only to face Professor McGonagall. Draco went pale and stood up dusting off his robes. "You heard wrong, professor! Me and Potter weren't fighting we were- McGonagall held up her hand to silence him then turned to face the group of onlookers. "There is nothing further to see so I suggest you all head up to your next lessons. As for you two," the witch said facing Draco and Harry. "I want you both to follow me." With that, the group dispersed and Draco was given detention for starting the fight while Harry received a warning. "Stupid Potter" Draco muttered to his plate and cast it aside. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and set it back down on the table. Perhaps it's better if I just go on to bed, he thought sorely to himself. Draco started to get up when he heard chiming coming from the staff table. Malfoy looked up and saw Dumbledore tapping his fork against his cup. Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat, "If I could have everyone's attention?" The room suddenly grew quiet and all eyes fell upon the headmaster. "That's better," Dumbledore started and put down his fork and cup. "I have one announcement before you all head up to your quarters." Make it quick then, Malfoy thought clearly not wanting to be in the Hall. "Tomorrow as you know is Saturday and our usual weekend trips to Hogsmeade don't actually begin till next weekend. But, because the weather has been so pleasant lately, I decided that all those in fourth year and above could go tomorrow if the want. That is all. Now off to bed," he said. Malfoy along with the rest of the school all trudged up to their dormitories and began to prepare to go to bed. Malfoy finished brushing his teeth and crawled into bed. "Hey Draco! You going tomorrow?" asked York Harrison a sixth year, sleepily. The silver-eyed boy shrugged and flopped down into his bed. "Maybe."  
  
A/N: so how do you like that so far? I know it isn't a lot but this is just the beginning. I plan to write only four chapters. I'll have the 2nd posted by tomorrow if I can or Saturday because right now I'm tooo tired. R&R 


	2. The Trouble and The spell

A/N: Hey this is where things really start to heat up. I'm so sorry about the lack of paragraphs in the last chapter! I do know what they are and how to use them but every time I upload my story it changes the layout! If anyone can solve this for me please let me know! Please remember to read and respond!  
  
  
  
Getting to Know You  
By SparkleMoonBunny  
  
  
  
The early morning Sun shone through the dungeon windows with vengeance. Its rays reflected the deep green of Draco's bedspread and the overhead lamps.  
Malfoy squinted as brightness shone into his eyes. He sat up, yawning, while stretching his arms overhead him. Suddenly, a pillow smacked right into his face.  
Draco grabbed it, threw it on the floor, and snapped his head in the direction it flew from.  
Standing fully dressed and laughing stood York. He walked over and sat on the fifteen year old's bed still laughing.  
"What was that for?" the younger Slytherin growled. He then grabbed the pillow and attempted to lob York on the head.  
York Harrison snatched the pillow and tossed it on a nearby bed. He then turned again to face Draco.  
"So are you going to Hogsmeade today?" he asked.  
Malfoy shrugged and yawned once again.  
"I don't know. What time is it?"  
"It's 9:30. Come on, Malfoy! Get dressed and go!" insisted York. He then got up from the bed and walked to the door.  
"I'll meet you downstairs in a few," he smirked then headed through the door.  
The silver-eyed boy sighed and started to get dressed.  
After he had dressed and eaten a light breakfast, Draco along with his goons were out the castle walking the trail to Hogsmeade. It was a pleasant fall day and the Sun glowed in the pale blue sky. Everything seemed extra cheerful and even Malfoy was in high spirits.  
"Hey, you two want to get a round of Butter Beers when we get into town?" he asked Crabbe and Goyle.  
The two numbskulls nodded their heads in agreement. After all, it wasn't everyday their leader was willing to treat them.  
By noon Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were sitting at a small round table in Three Broomsticks waiting for their butterbeers to be brought out. Malfoy of coarse was talking and his two lackeys were listening and nodding to every word he said.  
"And Father of coarse hit the roof when he found out that such trash moved next door to us. He said we weren't allowed to even look at them,' Draco babbled on.   
"Yup," said Crabbe and Goyle thickly.  
The blonde smirked and directed his attention to the counter where he could see Madam Rosmerta picking up a tray of butterbeers. She hoisted the tray unto her shoulder and carefully moved to the table where the three boys where sitting.  
"Three butterbeers?" she asked smiling warmly.  
"Yes," answered Malfoy.  
Madam Rosmerta set the butterbeers unto the table. "Enjoy, loves."  
The boys each grabbed a bottle and slurped down the sweet amber liquid. Nothing warmed a person up better on a cool autumn day than a butterbeer.  
Malfoy continued drinking as he observed his surroundings. Pansy and her friends were all sitting at table across the room chatting about the latest gossip, that stupid prat Neville was sitting with Dean and Seamus, and Potter was sitting with Weasley and Granger.  
Potter. Draco's lips formed into a sneer as he watched the raven-haired boy laughing with his friends. Nothing would have made Draco happier then to go over there and insult the three of them. But, with the fight fresh in his mind he had no choice than to stay at bay.  
"Lousy twit," Malfoy mumbled still glaring.  
"Who is?" asked a voice that was behind Malfoy.  
Draco turned around and sighed. It was York again. The boy was sitting in one of the spare chairs at the table and was also drinking a butterbeer.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Draco asked.  
"Really! Is that anyway to treat those older than you?" York Harrison mocked.  
Draco raised his eyebrow and just stared at Harrison. York imitated Malfoy then broke into a laugh.  
"You need a sense of humor, Malfoy," he laughed heartily.   
"Yes, but nothing like the one you have," Draco retorted smirking.  
York shook his head and took a sip of his butterbeer. "So," he asked. "Why are shooting daggers at Potter?"  
" If you must know, York, I'm wondering what's the best way to kill him and hide the body," Draco replied sarcastically.  
"Ah! So you're still sore about the little fight then?" York inquired.  
The silver-eyed boy didn't reply. He just peeled the label off his bottle.  
York didn't remained quiet and took a swig of his butterbeer. He then swished the contents of the bottle in his hand.  
"You know," the sixth year started. "A little run in with McGonagall never stopped you before." Harrison then nudged Malfoy and pointed his head in Harry's direction.  
Draco looked once more at Harry and his face broke into an evil grin. York was right. When he, Draco Malfoy, wanted revenge nothing stopped him.  
Malfoy turned to face York. "You know what, York? I think you're right."  
Half an hour passed when Draco and company were standing outside Zonko's Joke shop. Draco, York, Crabbe, and Goyle were also huddled closely together going over their plan.  
"Okay, York and myself are going to run into the joke shop, with our hoods up, and steal some stuff. The owners will run out chasing us. That's when you two," Malfoy said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle. "Will hold Potter and Weasley up. That's when me and York will plant the stolen goods on Weasley and Potter and act like they stole everything!"  
"Got it?" York asked the two dimwits who nodded.  
"Good," Draco said and glanced at his watch. "Okay Potter and his friends should be coming out of Honeydukes any moment."  
The blond boy looked up and smiled as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all were coming out of the store.  
Draco pulled up his hood and watched as Harrison did the same.  
"Let's go," he said quietly  
The boys entered the shop nonchalantly and began grabbing everything that was left out and small enough.  
An old wizard who was dusting a shelf stopped and smiled as he watched the two grabbing everything they could.  
He adjusted his glasses and laughed. "We haven't had customers that bought like this since those Weasley Twins. By any chance are you two friends of theirs?"  
Malfoy and Harrison said nothing but continued grabbing everything.  
The old wizard called out a little louder, "ARE you two Friends of the Weasley twins?"  
When he received no response he shrugged and put down his duster. He then walked over to a cash register and waited for the cloaked figures to bring their purchases over to be paid for.  
When their hands could carry no more, Draco and York dashed out the store.  
"HEY WAIT! STOP!" the wizard yelled after the two. He then dashed from behind the counter.  
"Com'on! There's Potter!" Draco sputtered out at York.  
Indeed, Crabbe and Goyle were blocking Harry and Ron's path. The two goons were mocking the two young wizards as Hermione watched helplessly.  
"Get out of our way!" Ron threatened and reached in his robe to pull out his wand.  
Harry also did the same but stopped when he heard his name being called.  
"Hey Harry!" Draco called out still running.  
Harry looked up and watched as Malfoy was running toward. Draco smiled wickedly and tossed the objects he was clutching in Harry's face.   
"CATCH!" he yelled and dashed by Harry and Ron (who had also got stuff thrown at him) pulling up their hoods.  
Malfoy and his group then took off running into the woods.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and bent down to examine what Malfoy threw. Harry grabbed a toy wand and looked at it.  
"There they are! Those are the two!" an angry wizard shouted and pointed at Ron and Harry. Hermione gulped nervously as she watched Harry and Ron be surrounded by wizard police and the angry shopkeeper.  
"Did... did you see that?" Malfoy panted leaning on a tree trunk. He turned around smiling only to see that neither of his friends were there.  
"Hey guys! Where are you?" he called out in the empty forest. Draco waited for a response but received none.  
His smile grew into a frown and he peered through nearby bushes and shrubs.  
"Yeah, real funny, York! Crabbe! Goyle! Come out this instance!"  
Draco stood with his arms crossed for a minute waiting. His eyes darted around hoping that maybe a smothered giggle would give them away. At last, Malfoy heard rustling coming from behind a thick green bush. He smiled and went over to scold the group.  
"Yeah, very funny!" Malfoy sneered walking to the bush and began parting it. "You stupid prats just gave away where AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Draco fell unto the cold dirt ground as a flock of birds flew out the bush. Then worry formed on the evil blond's face. He was alone.  
"Great! I'm alone and have no idea how to get out of this God Forsaken forest!" he shouted in anger.  
"The forest isn't all that bad," a woman's voice said gently.  
Draco Malfoy's face grew pale and his heart leapt in his throat. He spun around.  
Standing behind him was a beautiful woman. She had long chestnut hair, warm honey colored eyes, and crimson full lips. She was wearing a silky midnight blue cloak that seemed to sparkle.  
"Who are you? " Draco said barley above a whisper.  
The woman smiled. "Some call me an enchantress."  
Draco remained silent then after a moment asked, "Do you know how to get out of here?"  
The woman nodded.  
"Then can you tell me how to get out of here?"  
"What makes you think you deserve to leave this place, Draco?" the enchantress asked smiling.  
Malfoy dropped his mouth open in amazement.   
"How do you know-  
'Your name?" the mysterious woman asked.  
Draco nodded.  
"I've been watching you, Draco. I have watched you at every possible moment. From the time you awake till the time you lay your head down to rest. I have watched your kind acts and those of meanness. In particular, I watched the way you have treated a certain young man."  
"Who ...Potter?" Malfoy asked.  
The enchantress nodded.  
"I know what you did today, Draco. You have tarnished the reputation of Harry all because of spite and now it's time you learnt your ways," she said wisely.  
Draco shuddered and fear now spread throughout his body.  
"Are you going... to...to ...kill me?" he stuttered.  
The enchantress reached in her cloak and pulled out a small leather pouch.  
"No, Draco. Killing is evil and I am not a source of evil. I am here to teach a lesson and by killing you I defeat that purpose. Instead, I will place a spell on you. The spell will not work all at once but one day at a time. Every time you are in Harry Potter's company any malice you held toward him will be replaced. This spell will eradicate any prejustice so you can get to know your enemy better. Perhaps you will then see things different."  
Draco stood watching as the woman reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of a sparkling fine powder.  
"When I perform this spell, you will have no memory of me or the spell. You will wake up back at Hogwarts," she explained.  
"Good luck, Draco" the enchantress said and blew the fine powder at Malfoy.  
The dust began to swirl and sparkle through the air. Draco watched it twirl around him. He looked back to where the woman was standing but she wasn't there anymore. Malfoy felt his eyes grow heavy and he passed out.  
(A:N) So how was that? Sorry it's late but I was tooo tired to write. If the layout gets messed up and its hard to read Sorry! It's my computer's fault! Please R&R! 


	3. What did he say!

A/N: Hey everyone it's me again! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been so tired lately and hadn't had the time to write. So here's chapter 3 and sorry it's kind of short. I'm busy starting a new story based only on Draco called "And They Say That a hero Can Save Us". It's hopefully going to be really good. Please R&R!   
  
Disclaimer: You know that I know that I don't own Harry and the crew!  
  
  
Chapter 3: What Did He Say?!  
  
  
The alarm clock chimed shrilly on the bedside table. Draco opened one eye and noticed the time. It was ten a.m.  
Malfoy sat up in his four poster bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the bedchamber and his face formed a confused look. How did he wind up back in Hogwarts?  
The fifteen year-old searched through his memories and had no recollection of walking back. In fact, the last thing he remembered was becoming separated from York, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
Wait a minute! Could those three have played a joke on me, Draco thought to himself.  
He immediately swept his eyes over the chamber and saw that all the beds were empty and neatly made. The blond sneered and proceeded to gather some clothes. He would get them at breakfast anyway.  
Malfoy entered the Great Hall and was greeted with icy glares from everyone but Slytherin. He rolled his eyes.  
"How could I forget?" He asked himself. "Everyone of coarse would hear about my little joke prank I played on Potter. It's only natural that they would side with him."  
The blond ignored them and walked over to his table where he was greeted with admiration and awe.   
"Excellent joke, Draco!"  
"That was awesome! I'd never thought of that!"  
"You rule, Malfoy!"  
Malfoy snickered and reached for an apple from the fruit bowl but a quick hand came from behind him and lifted the bowl over his head. It could only be one person...  
"Hello, Harrison. You'd do well to put that bowl back on the table before I hex you."  
York laughed heartily and placed the silver bowl back on the dinning table.  
"So everyone seems to be pleased with your little prank," York said with glinting eyes and took a seat next to Draco.  
"Everyone whose Slytherin," replied Draco shortly. He grabbed a bright green apple and bit into it. Looking at York he suddenly remembered something.  
"York, how exactly did we get back to the common room without the hassle?" Malfoy asked quietly.  
Harrison's face twisted into a confused look and he stared at Draco as though the boy had declared he was joining "The We Love Harry Potter Club".  
"I was about to ask to ask you the same thing," York Harrison answered.  
The silver-eyed boy put down his apple and narrowed his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Malfoy hissed.  
York looked utterly confused. "After we bolted from Zonko's we ran into the forest with you but, got split up. We searched for you and when we couldn't find you we went back to back to Hogwarts. The next morning we woke up and there was you lying in bed asleep."  
Neither boys said anything for a moment and Draco went back to eating his apple. Just how did he get back?  
Later that afternoon Malfoy found himself standing besides the lake watching the Sunset. Of course Crabbe and Goyle weren't that far from Draco. They were busy playing wizard snap under a tree in their own dimwitted little world.  
Draco stood peacefully letting a gentle breeze play with his pale blond hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. Every afternoon he would come to this spot and think. This was one of the only times during the day he could be himself. Away from his friends, away from school, and away from his teachers.  
No one understood how tiring it was for him to constantly wear that evil guise. Twenty-four seven. There were even times he grew bored of constantly insulting everyone who challenged him. But, he had a title to uphold and as being a Malfoy he was expected to rise to the top and make his presence known. How tiresome it was!  
"Father should be more than pleased," Malfoy said out loud and flopped down on the grass. He sat there quietly and tossed a few small pebbles into the lake. He watched them skim across the water then sink to the bottom. Draco attempted to throw a few more but stopped when he heard a cry of annoyance from behind him.  
The Slytherin turned around only to see Harry Potter yelling at his two goons.  
"I'm in no mood to fight! Leave me alone or I'll curse you both," Potter growled and pulled out his wand.  
Draco got up and walked over to the scene.  
Harry tore his eyes from Crabbe and Goyle to the approaching footsteps. His eyes then filled with coldness when he realized it was his rival.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" spat out Harry. "Have you come to bother me too?"  
Draco narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Perhaps, Potter. Why are you out here?"  
Harry pushed aside Draco's thugs and tightened his grip on his wand.  
"I was coming out here to think a little bit. But then I see you and I suddenly changed my mind," Harry said through clenched teeth.  
The Slytherin stared at the Raven-haired boy for a moment then whipped his eyes to his two numbskulls.  
"Crabbe. Goyle. Both of you back off," the blond commanded. "I want to have a word with Potter."  
Both boys looked dimly at Malfoy and walked away only when he narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile, Harry stood there watching the two goons walk back to the school with a look of confusion mixed with annoyance. He then turned to face Draco.  
"What are you planning, Malfoy? You already have gotten me in enough trouble! Isn't that enough?" asked Harry.  
Draco Malfoy opened his mouth to say a very rude remark but instead shut it. Then the one sentence that Malfoy never expected to say in his life came out.  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that."  
Harry took a step back and his brow creased in shock.  
Where did that come from, thought Draco to himself.  
"What did you say?" asked Harry although he knew it already.  
Draco attempted another snide remark but instead repeated himself. His eyes widened in shock.  
Harry looked bewildered as though he wasn't sure Malfoy was actually attempting to be nice or not feeling well.  
The Slytherin took a breath and composed himself. He then turned to face the Gryffindor and took a step close to him.   
"What I said a moment ago doesn't mean I'm your friend. So don't get used to it," Draco growled.  
He then gave Harry one last icy look with his grey eyes and took off in the direction back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: What was that about?! Could that have been Draco talking or perhaps the spell? R&R! 


	4. Deny Everything

A/N: Whoa, I'm back again! Who missed me? I just saw "harry potter and the chamber of secrets" today! May I suggest that you all see it!!! Here's chapter four, so don't bite my head off!  
Disclaimer: Warning! This story and its entire plot are purely mine! So hands off!!! :Grins like a maniac: But the characters are JK Rowling's and she owns them. :hands JK her characters back:  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Deny everything  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sat quietly in the Slytherin Common Room quietly reading a book by the warm fireplace. There was luckily no other soul in the room at the moment and Draco could relax in peace.  
The Slytherin sat serenely in one of the overstuffed green leather chairs reading The Life and Times of Keaton Rigby. This was a book about a wizard detective who was tracking down sinister wizards who killed anyone who got into their way and so far this was Draco's favorite book.  
"That Keaton always seems to solve the crime," mused Malfoy to himself.  
He was just getting to the good part when the door of the common room flew open. Draco looked from behind his book only to see an angry Montague standing in the doorway.  
"Malfoy," Montague growled.  
Draco rolled his eyes and put down his book. Ever since Montague took over for Flint, he started putting the team through extreme training.  
"What?" Draco asked annoyed.  
"You were supposed to be down at practice half an hour ago. But here I find you instead," Montague said angrily. He from Draco to the book he was reading and rolled his eyes. "Not to mention, reading."  
Malfoy snorted and pulled his book up to his face. "I don't feel like going to practice today."  
Montague walked over to the chair the blond was sitting in and pulled down Draco's book. His aqua colored eyes stared into Draco's silver ones.  
"Listen here, Malfoy," he started. "You may have a wealthy father who Flint saw as an asset to the team but, now that I'm captain I am not afraid to replace you. Am I clear?"  
Draco stared back expressionless and replied "Crystal."  
Montague shot the seeker one last look and turned his back to start out the door.  
"Don't miss another practice again," he warned then headed out the door.  
Malfoy threw down his book and started off to bed. Today had been one long day.  
The next day the blond Slytherin found himself being squeezed to death by Pansy Parkinson at lunch. Draco sneered as she held on to arm, beaming from head to toe.  
"Draco, you know that Hogsmeade is having a Fall Festival next week! There's going to be all kind of stuff like candy and toys! They're even having a dance!" Pansy cooed stupidly. She then lifted her pug face up to look at Malfoy. "Aren't you going to ask me to go with you?"  
Trying not to spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking, Draco turned his head and attempted to swallow. He gasped and snickered at Pansy.  
"Why don't you take York?"   
York, who was sitting across from Draco and Pansy, burst out into laughter.  
"Me, take Pug Face?" he howled. "I don't think animals are allowed to attend!"  
Pansy glowered at him and turned to Malfoy to defend her but Draco merely looked at his watch and pointed out that they had Potions next. He then gathered up his things and headed out the hall just as York broke out into the song "Who Let the Dogs Out".  
"Today class, we are going to start the Nigonus Potion," Professor Snape spoke to the class. "Can any of you, which I highly doubt, tell me what it does?"  
As usual, Hermione's hand shot up into the air with great speed. Draco rolled his eyes at her. Sanpe pointedly ignored the brainy Gryffindor and wandered his eyes over the room till they fell on Harry.  
"Mister Potter," hissed Snape. "Perhaps you can tell the class?"  
The grey-eyed boy smiled upon hearing Harry's name be called and turned to face the Boy Who Lived who sat uncomfortably under Snape's black eyes.  
"I..dunno, Sir," Harry said quietly.  
Snape's face grew into a smile and he shook his head. "For your information, Potter, the Nigonus Potion is used to heal the burns caused by Dragons. It's quite easy, I'd thought you would have known this since your 1st year. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
Harry started to object but was beaten by none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"That's not fair!" Draco screamed out.  
Snape spun around with a look of confusion on his face. "Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?"  
The whole class was staring with mouths agape and confused expressions on the faces. The most confused was Harry who sat there in utter disbelief.  
Draco also sat confused. For some reason it felt like it wasn't him who was saying these things. It almost felt as if some force were replacing all his bitterness towards Potter and replacing it with kind remarks. What's going on with me, wondered Malfoy to himself. He then looked up at Snape and began to search for an answer.  
"Uh, I ..I'm not feeling to well. Can I go to the hospital wing?" Draco lied as his face grew red.  
Professor Snape stood puzzled for a moment then agreed to let Draco go. As Malfoy started to go out the door he couldn't help notice that Harry kept a close watch on him.  
"You know, I don't really think you're sick," stated Madam Pomfrey as she took the thermometer from Draco's mouth. She looked at the thermometer and shook her head. "Just as I thought, ninety-eight point six."  
Draco scowled and leaned back into the white fluffy pillows. "Well then, I'm stressed."  
Madam Pomfrey frowned in disapproval and gathered up the thermometer.  
"Very well then, but tomorrow you will get dismissed to go back to your classes," she said very matter of factly.  
Draco said nothing and Pomfrey left the room. He lay in his bed and ran his hand through his pale blonde hair nervously. The scene down in potions had really troubled him all afternoon. Everytime he was near Potter he had the urge to sputter out nice things. First at the lake and now at Potions. It wouldn't have really mattered if it were anyone else but this was Potter. Harry Potter.  
"Why couldn't this world be bloody free of Harry Potter?" Draco asked himself.  
"I don't know. I always thought the same of you," a voice called out from the doorway.  
Malfoy shot up only to see Harry standing at the doorway nervously with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing regular muggle clothing consisting of jeans and a bottle green sweater. He looked uncertain at Draco.  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" asked Malfoy. He watched as Harry approached him and sat down in a vacant chair by the bed.  
"I just came to check on you," Harry said softly. "You said you weren't feeling well in Potions."  
Draco nervously ran his hand through his hair once more looking away from Harry.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not," the rival of Harry Potter said. The Slytherin then faced Harry and stared at him.  
Harry looked back at him and neither said anything for a moment. Harry then got out of his chair and paced the room.  
Malfoy watched him then broke the silence. "Why are you really here, Potter?"  
Harry stopped in his tracks and folded his arms as he faced Draco.  
" Were you really standing up for me back there in class?" asked Harry intesnely.  
Malfoy suddenly became overwhelmed by that strange feeling again but fought to contain it.  
"Me? Stand up for you? In your dreams, Potter! I'd never do that for you!" Malfoy laughed. He watched as Harry's face grew hot with embarrassment.  
"If that's what you came up here to ask, you've wasted your time!" Draco mocked.  
Harry stared at the pale haired boy with hurt and walked out the room leaving Draco all alone.  
Malfoy's smile disappeared from his face and he buried his head in the downy pillows. If he was going to survive the trick was to deny everything.  
  
A/N: The Plot Thickens!! Please read and respond. 


	5. Detention Brings a Truce

It's me again! Sorry about the lack of updates but I have come down with a case of writers block and it's extra strength! Remember that like the rest of the writers here, I too enjoy receiving reviews! So please be kind and review even if you think my story sucked. If you don't you'll find yourself with a howler! I mean it too. ~Sparklemoonbunny  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related except for old York Harrison ::hugs York:: and if you sue me (ahem, J.K. Rowling) you'll only wind up owning a nickel and the contents of my locker.  
  
  
Chapter 5 Detention Brings a Truce  
  
  
"How was your stay in the hospital wing last night?" Pansy Parkinson asked Draco Malfoy as they were walking down to breakfast.  
Draco had been released with a clean bill of health earlier in the morning and he headed down to breakfast along with the rest of the school. The Great Hall was crowded as usual with cheerful students sharing the latest gossip and stories. Sometimes all their sunshine attitudes made Draco sick.  
"Just like any hospital stay," answered the blond shortly. "extremely dull."  
Malfoy wasn't about to tell Pansy that Potter had ventured up to the wing last night to pay him a visit. Knowing Pug Face, she would blab it out to the whole school in less than a hour. Still Draco did find it rather annoying yet flattering that his nemesis would come to call on him.  
"Oye! Malfoy get your arse over here!" called York gesturing for Draco to come.  
Draco trudged over to the table and sat down and York slid him a bagel to eat.  
"Well, well boys. Look who's come back to the world of the healthy," York taunted winking at Crabbe and Goyle.  
Malfoy rolled his silver eyes and sniggered.  
"Funny, York. Your sense of humor is worst shape than I am."  
York Harrison shoved Draco playfully and reached for his cup of pumpkin juice.  
"That's not funny, Harrison." Scolded Pansy taking a seat across from Draco. "Draco just got out the hospital."  
Draco opened his mouth to tell Pansy he could stick up for himself but was beaten by York.  
"You don't actually believe that this ferret actually was sick, do you Pug Face?" York asked.  
Pansy glowered at him and York's face broke out into a Chesire Cat smile. Pansy reached for a pitcher of water and splashed the contents on York then abruptly left the table. Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle burst out into chuckles. Even York found it humorous.  
"Well she took that well," Harrison said while ringing water from his robes.  
Draco shook his head. " Maybe you should lay off her for a while."  
An offended look dwelled on York's face and he looked at Draco as though the boy grew an extra head.  
"Me not bother Pugsy?! Where do you get these radical ideas?" he asked Malfoy. York then grinned evilly and lowered his voice. "Perhaps from a certain boy who lived?"  
The blonde boy dropped his fork and whipped his head around to face York.  
"What?"  
York laughed and nodded towards the Gryffindor table. "I happen to know for a fact that Potter came to visit you last night."  
"What?! How?!"  
"I was on my way to the hospital wing last night to pay you a visit when who should I see walking there? Harry Potter. So naturally I thought why not follow him? And I did. So I watched Potter go into the ward to where you were staying. I listened for a few good minutes but then I saw this cute Ravenclaw girl walk by and I had to get her name. She was pretty hot too. Name was Zelda Ninverm and she told me she didn't date Slytherins."  
"What?" asked Draco.  
York nodded his head. "I know! But then I told her-  
"No, what did you hear?" Draco asked in annoyance.  
York blushed. "Nothing." Then a devilish smirk crept on his face. "Why?"  
Draco waved his hand in an airily way.   
"Nothing just wondering."  
"Come on, Malfoy. Tell me!" York demanded but luckily for Draco the bell rung signaling breakfast was over.  
Later that afternoon Malfoy along with his two goons were sitting in Potions class taking notes as Professor Snape lectured on about the ingredients for a Fire Potion. Snape rambled on while the rest of the class sleepily took notes.  
"Now that you have all the ingredients and the procedure written down, you will begin making the potion. Of coarse the potion will take forty-eight hours to brew but, you can start the first half today. But first I place you with partners." Snape explained.  
His beady black eyes fell on Hermione.   
"Miss Granger you will work with Mr. Goyle."  
Hermione looked in disgust at Goyle and slowly gathered his books to move towards him.  
"And you Weasley will work with Crabbe. Potter you're with Malfoy." Commanded Snape and moved along the rest of the room pairing people up.  
Malfoy watched as Harry gathered his books and cauldron and trudged over to his table.  
"Look, let's just get this done and over with," Harry spat out.  
"That has always been the plan, Potter" retorted Draco.  
The Slytherin then opened his notes and read off the ingredients while Harry added them one by one.  
When they were all added Malfoy read the last set of directions.  
"It says to stir the contents six times clock wise and then give it a tap with a wand." Draco read aloud. He then reached for the oversized laddle but his hand was pushed away by Harry's.  
"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" hissed the blonde boy.  
"You took your notes wrong. I have stir it nine times counterclockwise." Said the raven hair boy.  
They both locked stares of silver and emerald.  
"I think your notes are wrong, Potter. Perhaps if you'd pay attention-  
"No, Malfoy, You're wrong. Maybe you should pay attention.!"  
The Slytherin took a step back and cast a cold glare towards Harry.  
"Are you saying I'm a liar, Potter?"  
"If the shoe fits the- AHHHHHH!"  
Before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco was on top of him throwing punches everywhere. Students abandoned what they were doing and gathered around to watch Harry and Draco duke it out.  
"What is going on here?" asked Snape as he pushed through the crowd of kids Potter and Malfoy came into vision as they shoved each other madly.  
"POTTER! MALFOY!!!! Enough! I won't stand for this!" the greasy haired professor yelled. The two boys paid him no mind and kept on battling.  
Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at the two. "SEPERATUS!"  
A blinding blue beam shot from his wand and the Gryffindor and Slytherin were thrown on opposite sides of the room.  
Snape walked over to Malfoy and grabbed him by the ear pulling him up.  
"Explain to me why you of all people have been creating a disturbance in room lately!" yelled Snape.  
Draco only stared at the potions professor in disbelief. Snape raised an eyebrow and threw the blond to the ground. He then walked over to his desk and pulled out his quill writing furiously.  
"I am sick of you two constantly creating distruptions in my classroom for the last 6 years! I overlooked them before, Malfoy, but now I had enough. You both will recieve dententions and 50 points taken away. Maybe then you both will call it a truce!"  
Draco's face went pale and he looked over at Harry who also looked sick. Just what he needed now. Detention. 


	6. The Detention

Sorry for the lack of updates. I didn't feel like writing. Here's you're story. Please read and respond. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!! 2003!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::composes self:: Sorry.  
  
Chapter Six: The Detention  
  
~Sparklemoonbunny~  
  
Draco grabbed his black Hogwarts robes and proceeded out the sleeping quarters and down to the common room. It was still rather early in the morning and the students were sleeping soundly in their beds. None had to awake to serve a detention.  
"Can't believe I have a detention," muttered Malfoy to no one in particular.  
The teenager shook his head and exited the Slytherin common room. Out in the halls a few prefects lurked about making sure no one was where they shouldn't be. The blond paid them no mind and walked briskly down the drafty halls towards the dungeons. He paused in front of Snape's door and banged loudly on it.  
"Enter," commanded a cold voice.  
Malfoy walked in and saw Potter standing besides Snape's desk with the Potions Professor scribbling notes on parchment. Snape looked up from his papers directly into the eyes of Draco. He then rose from his seat and walked around to the two boys.  
"Now that you both are here, this detention can begin," Snape sneered.  
Both boys said nothing and Snape beckoned them to the sinks in the back of the cold room. Inside the sinks were scrubbing brushes, rags, and buckets of soapy water.  
"You both are to clean the floors using these," said Snape motioning to the cleaning supplies. "Without magic."  
"You can't be serious!" complained Malfoy with widen eyes.  
The professor's face formed an evil smile.  
"I am, Mr. Malfoy. I expect the job to be done in one hour with no complaints or fights. If I hear a faint sound of fighting I'll add more to your load and give you both a week's worth of detention. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, sir," both boys said in union.  
Snape gave furrowed his brow.  
"Now get to work."  
He then walked back to his desk and continued on with his paper work.  
Draco walked to the sink and grabbed a bucket and a scrub brush.  
"We'll each start on opposite sides of the room and meet in the middle," the Slytherin spat out.  
Harry shrugged and grabbed a bucket also.  
"Whatever, Malfoy."  
For the next twenty minutes the boys scrubbed and polished the floors so that they looked impeccable. Each paid the other no mind and concentrated on their tasks. Upon half an hour into detention Snape got up from his work.  
"I have to see one of the other professors about a student. I trust that there will no fights while I'm about. I'll be back at the end of your detention," Professor Snape said and then walked out the room.  
Draco laughed when he left the room causing Harry to stop what he was doing and stare at the boy.  
"What's so funny, Malfoy?" the emerald eyed boy asked while submerging his brush into the bucket.  
Draco stared at the Boy Who Lived and smirked.  
"Well, it seems rather funny that even Snape doesn't want to stay for this detention," explained Malfoy.  
Harry said nothing and continued washing the floors. Draco on the other hand, threw his rag to the ground and got up stretching. The blond then walked over to a table and observed a jar filled with what looked like a dragon heart.  
Harry stopped what he was doing and frowned at Malfoy.  
"What do you think you're doing? You're not done yet," the raven-haired boy scolded.  
Draco turned to face Harry smugly.  
"All this slave work has tired me out," said Malfoy picking at his nails.  
"Nonsense! This isn't even a lot of work, Malfoy!" retorted Harry.  
The silver-eyed boy shrugged, "Malfoys don't do this type of work. This is something a house elf does."  
" Sod off, Malfoy! You're just a lazy twit who can't clean floors let alone doing anything by himself!" taunted Potter.  
Draco's face grew flustered and his face grew warm with embarrassment.   
"What did you say to me?" he asked Harry although he heard clearly.  
Harry stood up from his work.  
"You heard me! You can't do anything unless Daddy gets it for you or has someone do it. Take the quidditch team! The only reason you made it is because your father bought the team brooms!" exclaimed Harry.  
Draco didn't say anything but looked at Harry with pure malice.  
Harry shook his head in disguise and went back to his work.  
After a moment Malfoy spoke.  
"You think you know everything about me," the Slytherin said quietly. "You along with everyone else all think they know the real Draco Malfoy."  
Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Draco in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" Potter asked.  
" I know what people say about me! They all think I'm some mean nasty git whose parents spoil him rotten and he gets whatever he wants! Don't talk to Malfoy, he wants to grow up and be just like his father and follow in Voldemort's footsteps! Draco Malfoy is just a bully who doesn't have any feelings! Draco this! Draco that! Well I hate to surprise everyone but I'm not deaf! I know what people say about me!" sputtered the blonde.  
He looked at Harry with eyes wetting.  
"You want to know why I'm like this, Potter? It's because I'm jealous! There I said it! I DRACO MALFOY am jealous!" Malfoy yelled out.  
His roamed around Harry and he shook his head.  
"Look at you. You have everything. Fame, friends, people who care about you. When you first came here people were already fawning over you wanting to be your friend. What do I have? Nothing! I have a father who barely listens to me and a mother whose main concern is making sure she can top her friends! As for Crabbe and Goyle? It's like talking to rocks! The only thing I have going for me is the name Malfoy and bloody I don't even want that!"  
Draco then took a deep breath and slumped into a nearby chair and buried his face into his hands. He wasn't sobbing; he was just sitting there shaking.  
Harry sighed and walked uncertainly towards Draco.  
"Come on, Malfoy. Not everyone hates you," Harry said quietly.  
No response came from the distressed boy.  
Harry scratched his head and pulled up a chair and positioned himself in front of Draco.  
"Malfoy, I don't hate you. Yeah, you can be a pain at times and sometimes you can seem obnoxious but you're still a human being. Nobody's perfect; everyone makes mistakes," The raven-haired boy spoke gently.  
"Easy for you to say. Everyone likes you," muttered Malfoy from behind his hands.  
Harry thought for a moment and then spoke.  
"Then show them that you can be nice. Show them you changed. If people see that you can be nice then they'll want to get to know you," answered Potter. "In fact I'll be your friend if you want."  
Draco dropped his hands from his face and looked at Harry in disbelief.  
"You want to be my friend?" he asked in a small voice.  
Harry nodded, "Sure, I mean everyone deserves a second chance"  
Harry's face broke out into a smile and Draco shook his head.  
"I don't know what to say, Potter. No one ever wanted to give me a second chance," admitted Malfoy quietly.  
"Then don't say nothing and let's get our work finished," grinned Harry.  
Slowly a smile crept on Draco's face and he nodded in agreement.  
  
  
A/N: AWWW! It's a Kodak moment! ::takes picture:: Both boys came to an agreement!!!! Please remember to read and respond and drink responsibly this New years. Questions, concerns, comments, flames, money can all be sent to eternalsailormoon525@sailormoon.com Laterz!  
~Sparklemoonbunny~ 


	7. Ron to The Rescue

I'm back again! I finally found the time to write another chapter! I know it's been a while but between schoolwork, the school newspaper, and drama club I've been really busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy! Also remember to read and respond and to all those who did...I love you guys! Thanks!  
~Sparklemoonbunny~  
  
Chapter Seven: Ron to the Rescue   
  
Draco looked at the scaly creature that Hagrid had instructed them to watch. It had a long spiky tail and blood red eyes with horns sticking out of its head. Draco gazed at it uncertain and raised his hand.  
"Yeah, Malfoy?" Hagrid asked.  
Draco watched the creature approach his shoe and hiss. He took a step back.  
"Uh, what are these things again and why are learning about them?" he asked while backing away from the creature nervously.  
Hagrid frowned and looked annoyed.  
"These things are Groundfids! We're learning bout them cause their tails are often used to make a powerful medicine for healing when it falls off. Blimey Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hagrid asked as he watched Malfoy dodge in back of Goyle in terror.  
It appeared that the Groundfid that Malfoy was watching decided to take a bite out of his leg and Draco did the only thing he could think of. He hid behind someone bigger then himself. The other students busted out in laughter. Hagrid shook his head and scooped the Groundfid off the ground.  
"It's okay Malfoy. I have em here," said Hagrid holding on tight to the struggling creature.  
Draco peered from behind Goyle and when he saw the creature in Hagrid's arms he breathed a breath of relief. The other students continued chuckling and Malfoy shot them an icy grey glare that silenced them.  
"Right then," the large hairy man said. "I'm going to put yous into two pairs and yer going to take notes about the Groundfids. Mind that you don't step on their tails cause they won't be too thrilled about that. At the end of the lesson I want yous to turn in your observations."  
Hagrid then split the class into pairs. Hermione was paired with Ron. Crabbe and Goyle became a group and Lavender and Pansy got paired. To Draco's shock, Hagrid paired him with Harry.  
"Ready to work, Draco?" asked Harry cheerfully. He picked up the Groundfid and held it out to Draco.  
"ARGH! Get that thing away from me!" cried out the Slytherin backing away with his arms blocking his face.  
Harry laughed and placed the scaly creature on the ground. Malfoy slowly put his arms down and frowned at Harry.  
"You're supposed to be my friend, Potter," Draco said.  
The Gryffindor shrugged and grinned deviously.  
"I couldn't resist. Consider it revenge for the last few years I've known you," he laughed.  
Draco opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Harry laughed again.  
"Come on, Malfoy! We have to finish this assignment," The raven- haired teen said.  
Both boys sat on the grass and Draco pulled out a parchment and quill from his book pile.  
"I'll take notes and you handle that beast," Malfoy explained.  
Harry smirked but said nothing and reached for the Groundfid. It gave a low growl but soon quieted down when Harry scratched its head.  
"Well its skin's rough and it growls to warn people," observed Harry.  
Malfoy nodded and scribbled it down on the parchment. Harry picked the creature up and looked under its belly.  
"I'd say it weighs about 5 pounds. It's belly is red underneath. I think Hagrid said that meant it was a girl," noted the emerald-eyed boy.  
Harry then turned to face Draco.   
"You sure you don't want to hold it?"   
"NO! GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE! I'M WARNING YOU, POTTER!"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and drew their attention to Harry and Draco. Draco's face grew warm and he looked nervously among the faces staring at him.  
"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" asked Hagrid getting up from a group he was helping.  
"No, Hagrid. I was just joking around with Malfoy. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Harry spoke up.  
The gamekeeper's face soften a little but he gave a slight frown.  
"Well I don't 'spect you to be joking off, Harry. Just don't do it again. Just get yer work done," he scolded and went back to helping some students.  
The class went back to their projects and left Malfoy looking highly embarrassed.  
"Alright there, Harry?" asked Ron Weasley from nearby.  
He and Hermione were watching Harry from their group. Both gave concerned looks at him.  
"Is that twit Malfoy starting trouble again?" Ron asked and directed a cold glare at Malfoy who frowned back in return.  
"I can hear you know," the blond snapped back.  
The Boy Who Lived shook his head at Ron.  
"No, Ron. We're okay! I was just playing with Malfoy. It's okay. Really," called out Harry.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows and nodded.  
Malfoy stared at Harry for a moment then at Ron and Hermione.  
"Uh, let's just get this work done, Harry," Draco said.  
Harry nodded and both of them concentrated on the Groundfid.  
Later that evening Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table finishing up a slice of hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream. It had been one long tiring day but he felt better then he did yesterday. Now he just wanted to finish his homework and crawl into his nice warm bed.  
"Hey, Draco! You want the last slice of pie?" asked York motioning to it.  
Draco shook his head.  
"It's all yours," he said with a yawn.  
"Great!" exclaimed York Harrison and reached for it but his hand was slapped away by Pansy Parkinson.  
"What's the big deal Pug Face?" he asked sorely.  
Pansy glared at him  
"How did you know that maybe I didn't want the last slice?" she asked frowning.  
York's face softened and he pulled his hand back.  
"You're right. I didn't even consider that. How very uncouth of me, " Harrison replied.  
He looked at Pansy with warm eyes.  
"Pansy would you like the last slice?" he asked holding out the plate to her.  
Pansy smiled with satisfaction.  
"Yes, I would."  
"Okay, I was just wondering," York said and pulled the plate back and stabbed his fork into the pie.  
He took a bite of it and chewed slowly smirking at Pansy. The girl's face formed into pure malice and she abruptly got up from the table and stomped off muttering curses under her breath.  
Malfoy watched this whole scene and laughed till his eyes watered. York just shrugged and continued eating his pie without a care in the world.  
Two hours later, Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room looking over his potions homework with confusion. Snape had assigned them an essay to answer about a certain potion and its side effects but Malfoy was clueless on the subject. He could ask Crabbe and Goyle if they had the notes on it but that would be like asking Neville if he could do brain surgery. Pansy was already in bed. The only person he could ask was Potter. Draco gathered up his books and walked out of the Common Rooms into the halls.  
After asking a prefect where the Gryffindor Common Room was Draco stood outside of it looking stumped. He forgot that you needed a password to get in. The blonde stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady and cleared his throat.  
"Excuse me," he spoke.  
The Fat Lady looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"See, I'm not in this house but I need to talk to one of my friends. Do you think you could ask me in?" Draco asked.  
I'd better throw in that old Malfoy charm too, he thought to himself.  
Draco flashed her a bright smile.  
The Fat Lady looked at him and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry dear but the rules clearly state I cannot let anyone in without a password," she explained.  
"But just this once. I swear I won't cause any trouble! I just need to talk to Harry Potter! That's it! Honest! It's about homework," sputtered out the Slytherin.  
"I can't dear. I'm sorry," she said.  
Draco thought for a moment.  
"Can't you give me a hint about what the password is?" he asked her.  
"No, I'm afraid not," The lady said.  
"You don't have to give me the password. Just a hint. If I guess it then you can let me in," Draco pestered.  
The Fat Lady shook her head again.  
"Please?" Draco asked.  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"I'll give you a galleon."  
"No!"  
"Okay then. Two galleons?"  
"NO!"  
"How about five. I'm rich you know. You name a price and I can double it-"  
"Listen here you hooligan! I'm not letting you in! Now either leave or I'll send for a teacher to remove you this instant!"  
Suddenly the picture flew opened and Harry peered from behind it.  
"Malfoy? Is that you making all that racket?" Harry asked bewildered.  
Malfoy sighed and nodded.  
"I was trying to convince this overly large woman to let me in. I need to speak with you about homework for Potions," explained the silver-eyed boy.  
Harry motioned for Draco to come in.  
"Keep it down though. Everyone is asleep. They might freak out if they find you in here," the Gryffindor explained.  
Harry motioned for Draco to sit on the sofa. He then stalked to the sleeping quarter's door and listened for any stirring. When there was none he crept back to the sofa.  
"Okay what's the problem?" he asked the blond.  
Draco pulled out his parchment and quill.  
"That assignment Snape gave us. I need help on the essay. Can you help me?" Malfoy spoke softly.  
Harry took the parchment from his hand and read over it. Draco meanwhile looked around the common room in awe.  
"Well here's your problem. You have all the side effects wrong. You're going to have to rewrite those," Harry said pointing out the mistakes.  
Malfoy watched Harry scribble out all the errors and then the two went on to rewrite the whole essay. It was about till a quarter to twelve that the boys were just putting the finishing touches on the essay.  
"I'll just add that last bit into it and I'm done," spoke Malfoy writing down more information.  
"Good because I'm getting sleepy," yawned Harry.  
"Yeah we'll I better get ready to leave anyway. Weasley might wake up and try to kill me if he sees me in the coomon room," mused Draco.  
"Ron? Nah, he wouldn't do all that. He would just be upset. I haven't told him that you and me are no longer enemies yet," Harry said looking at the essay Draco was holding.  
Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise in the room. Both boys whipped their heads around in the direction that it came from. They held their breaths and remained motionless for a minute. When no sound was heard they shrugged.  
"Probably was the wind," shrugged Malfoy and went back scribbling his essay.  
"Ah! There I'm done!" he exclaimed and packed up his books and quill.  
Harry looked at the clock in the corner.  
"Good I need sleep. Just pack up your stuff and make sure you bring everything with you," The raven-haired boy said getting up from the sofa.  
Malfoy grabbed everything and also got up but paused next to Harry with mouth open.  
In the doorway was Ron looking sleepy eyed and bewildered.  
"Malfoy?! What the hell are you doing in our room? I thought I was dreaming when I heard your voice but I see I'm not!"  
"Ron it's not what you think," Harry started.  
Malfoy only stared at Ron with a nervous look.  
The red head rolled up his sleeves of his pjs and grinned wickedly.  
"I have no idea how you got in Malfoy but you're on my turf now and I say its pay backs!"  
Ron then lunged at Draco.  
"RON NO!!!!!" Harry called out.  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry but I had to leave a cliffhanger. It seems Ron may have discovered the little secret of the two boys. Now what's he going to do? What will Ron do to Malfoy? How's Harry going to take this? What about poor Draco? Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
